


Sing for our supper, Or just for the roof

by sightsoblind



Series: Finished Works [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Song Lyrics, not as silly as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a hole in the roof directly over Hawke's favorite seat at the Hanged Man. One careless comment later and they've been sucked into singing for donations to raise the funds to repair the property. </p><p>This was thought of after a joke about Sexy Back being Varric's anthem and then my husband and I finding songs for just about all of the companions. But it only truly came to life when another author suggested she would read it. So you asked for it. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for our supper, Or just for the roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carmelitilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelitilla/gifts).



> I do not own the songs I do not own the characters I own nothing. Except the very bad jokes and the peels of laughter that the girl in the video actually looks like Anders. Feather Pauldrons and all. There will be links to youtube videos of all the songs in this fic at the end.

 

 

    Hawke was leaned all the way back in her chair at the Hanged Man staring at the ceiling. Well more specifically, the giant gaping hole in the ceiling the Qunari had somehow left there after they had torn through the city. "We need to do something about that hole. Its over my favorite seat."

    "You could just choose a different seat until Corff has it fixed." Fenris had already moved into a new chair farther from the hole but remained at the usual table.

    "He's not having it fixed. Taxes went up to repair the city and he barely made enough before to keep the place running." Marian sighed. She really did not want to keep sitting under a hole in the roof.

    "Oh we could raise money to have it fixed. Like you did with the Deep Roads!" Merrill was trying to be helpful but even thinking about all of that running around made the slowly healing giant hole in her stomach hurt again.

    "If I did that I swear I better never pay for a drink again. Unlimited tab in this bitch! Ow... ok... less excited about unlimited tab maybe. But I would never again sing for my supper."

    "Oh that's a lovely idea." Merrill's face lit up and she was nearly bouncing in her chair. Maker save them all, she had an idea. Hopefully it had nothing to do with demons or blood magic or death. For such an innocent sweet kind of girl she was really into demons, blood and death.

    "What idea is that?" Hawke kicked Anders under the table smiling at the satisfying crunch that came out of his knee. She would have felt bad if it was anyone else but he had been letting her get away with anything she wanted since the fight with the Arishok. After all he had been the one to put her insides back inside. He was the only one who knew how close to death she had been as she merely stood there and tried not to pass out while Meridith proclaimed her champion. Hawke had half a suspicion Meridith was trying to get her to bleed out and die like a proper martyr.

    "We could raise money for Corff by singing!" Merill was nearly jumping out of her chair with excitement now.

    "Oh that's a lovely idea! Charitable works are always a good way to go!" Hawke went to kick out again but Sebastian had already moved being prepared for Hawke's bad temper these days.

    Isabella arrived then with a bottle of whiskey she tipped generously into Hawke's mug of ale. Lately she preferred her friend extra drunk. "What's going on kitten? You seem excited."

    "Oh Isabella we're all going to sing songs to raise money to fix Corff's roof so Hawke doesn't get rained on!" Hawke just let herself fall face first into the table. The resounding thunk sent more then a few glances their way. Saying something even remotely above a whisper in the Hanged Man was sure to let the entire city know before sundown. But apparently it had already made it far enough. Corff had come from behind the bar and set a tray of drinks down.

    "You really mean it Hawke? Are you going to get my roof fixed?" Hawke had helped people that were down and desperate before. People begging for the safety of their loved ones or worried about their friends and family. But there had never been so much hope tied up in a question and the others had all but already committed.

    Hawke was fully prepared to say it was just a stupid idea that Merrill had but when she opened her mouth, "That depends. We didn't order those drinks so do we have to pay for them, and we're going to need the space to do it." 

    Corff dropped the drinks and grinned. "On the house and you tell me when. Anything I can do to help let me know!" Hawke had known Corff for almost four years now and had only seen him smile once, at Merrill when she had asked him if Norah was a whore and if so why she stayed here instead of going to the Blooming Rose. There was something truly brilliant about his grin now and this time it stuck all the way back to the bar.

    "Merrill..." She looked up at the girl but her eyes were wide and bright. She bounced in her chair with such excitement Hawke couldn't bring herself to crush her joy. That and Isabella was standing directly behind her toying with a dagger as she stared Hawke down. "Can you go tell Varric we're going to need music and some plan to make people give us money instead of just doing it for free."

    Merrill sprung from the table with such energy the chair fell over.

    "Blarg. Anders... this is your fault and if you don't fucking sing I swear I will hogtie you and leave you in the Gallows Courtyard."

 

* * *

 

 

    The large table in Varric's room was covered in sheet music. Varric had started charging an entrance fee to get in on it. Sebastian was trying to talk him out of it.

    "But the Chantry should get a pass. They're orphans Varric, they can't afford to pay your entrance fee. Grand Cleric Elthina is trying to raise awareness of the orphans left by the attack." Sebastian was turning his puppy eyes on Varric but the dwarf was not affected.

    "Sorry Choir Boy. Everyone pays or I'd have eighty people lined up to sing. It's fifty silver each. That's just how it is. Oh and there's no way you get to sing the Chant of Light, pick something else." Varric tried to turn and walk off but was stopped in his tracks... by the ice suddenly encasing his feet. 

    "Varric, Its one song so one entrance fee. I'll pay it. And he's right Sebastian, you can't do the chant of light. That's just sad." Hawke was laid up in Varric's bed. She'd collapsed the night before and hadn't been allowed to get up yet.

    "Hawke. You need to stop with the magic. You need to keep your strength up. That's not helping."

    "Sebastian, I will stop if you want to come over here and distract me. It's boring." Hawke pasted her most innocent grin on and scooted over. Sebastian picked up a pile of sheet music and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

    As the ice melted from around his feet Varric heaved a sigh. "I'll be in the bar... Far far away from this... whatever this is."

    "Well Hawke, let's pick you out a song shall we?" He started flipping through the sheet music. Hawke leaned back a bit.

    "I can't see it Sebastian. Can you bring it closer? My chest hurts and I can't lean over." She put on her best pout.

    Sebastian leaned over and Hawke leaned back. Then the inevitable happened. Sebastian fell. Right onto Hawke.

    "This... is a much better idea. I am highly distracted from my pain and suffering now. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for." Hawke tried to keep her smile light and friendly but couldn't help the heat smoldering in her gaze.

    "O Maker, hear my cry, Guide me through the blackest nights, steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. Make me to rest in the warmest places." Sebastian whispered the chant but didn't move from where he lay atop her.

    "And I would like to counter that with. With passioned breath comes darkness, but with many against her, she finds his light untiring, as it parts the veil." The chant was sultry and breathless as it fell from her lips.

    "Maker, Hawke... Please don't do that to the chant." His breath was coming heavier and his blush was rising but still he didn't move.

    "Sebastian, you have two choices right now. You either have to get off or let me kiss you. Because even if you don't kiss me back I am sure the fuck about to try."

 

* * *

 

    

    The night of the fundraiser was clear and bright, the moon shining full down through the giant hole in the roof. A small stage had been set up for the performers and donation tins were prepared for each. The entire thing had turned into a contest being judged by how much each performer could collect. The agreement being the children would have their collection sent along to the Chantry for their care, and the rest would go to helping private businesses rebuild since Meridith wasn't fixing anything that wasn't public property. The orphans had been arranged in smiling lines on the makeshift stage. They had each been given a small bag with a new pair of socks and a few cookies thanks to the efforts of Orana. Hawke had made the mistake of teaching her how to knit and now they had more socks then she knew what to do with. The cookies were Bodahn's idea since he was sure children would rather have nothing then be gifted just socks. Elthina came over and took both of Hawke's hands in her own. "You've been a great role model to the children. I heard what you did sorting everything out, and I wanted to offer you my thanks."

    Hawke was stuck staring up at Elthina. She had so very rarely spoken to the woman outside of Sebastian's presence that she felt a bit intimidated. "I uh... it's just money... and socks that I keep trying to give away anyhow. Kids still go through a lot of socks right?"

    "It is also the example that we can all serve no matter our position or the nature of our birth. That we can rise to be worthy of the Maker's love no matter the challenges in our path. You've been good for Sebastian as well. He has calmed much in his anger but still has far to go. I am glad you support him in staying with the Chantry no matter what other feelings might sway your advice." Elthina's smile was so gentle and genuine it made Marian squirm deep inside for said feelings even existing.

    "Well... I... Oh look the musicians have arrived. Should we begin?" She pulled away from the Grand Cleric and moved to the stage to begin the night.

    "Excuse me." The din of the bar remained unchecked. "Excuse me!" Again they ignored her attempts to gather their attention. "HEY SHUT UP!" And with that the chatter and noise died immediately. "Thank you all for coming out tonight. There will be tins going around with volunteers during each performance and we're asking you to vote with your coins. The performer to collect the most coin for their efforts will be given a beautiful blanket sewn and donated by the sisters of the Chantry. A four sovereign tab here at the Hanged Man paid for out of the fund we collect. A beautiful sash created by Master Ilen the Master Craftsman with the Dalish Sabrae Clan. And most importantly **bragging rights!** Now to begin the festivities we have the Chantry's Children's Choir." Hawke returned to her seat on a bench that had been pulled over to one side stuck between all of her motley friends.

    The children stood straight and began to sing. When this had begun weeks ago Hawke was afraid for many things. That there wouldn't be enough coin to have the roof repaired. But they had already surpassed that amount just in entrance fees. Then she would worry that no one would come. But they had to remove all the tables to allow enough room for everyone who had arrived. Only performers were guaranteed chairs. But the biggest fear of all had been for her poor ears. At least the children sounded lovely as they sang clear and bright.

    "Somewhere over the rainbow, Way up high, And the dreams that you dreamed of, Once in a lullaby, Somewhere over the rainbow, Blue birds fly, And the dreams that you dreamed of, Dreams really do come true ooh oh, Someday I'll wish upon a star, Wake up where the clouds are far behind me, Where trouble melts like lemon drops, High above the chimney tops, That's where you'll find me,  Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly, And the dream that you dare to, Oh why, oh why can't I?" Hawke clapped for all she was worth and put her weekly Chantry donation into their tin as it came around. They really were sweet kids she thought. Maybe when things were more settled she'd see if they'd let a mage adopt. Someone to give the Amell name to. Someone to fill the empty gaping halls of the manor with the sounds of life again. Someone as scared and alone as she felt in the middle of the night. She nearly screamed in a most undignified manner as a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

    "I'm sorry to have startled you Hawke. But I would like to escort the Grand Cleric and the children back to the Chantry. You are aware that the streets are not quite safe after dark." Hawke nodded and pulled up from her seat.

    "I'll come with you Sebastian. I doubt anyone will start anything right now and I am supposed to be getting some exercise. Besides no one I care about is up for another dozen songs or so. It will be nice to get some air." She pulled herself up using her staff carrying it openly now that her secret was known to all.  Sebastian took her arm, a frown crossing his face but wisely keeping his concerns to himself. The two escorted the children back in silence and without incident and started back towards the hanged man.

    "Hawke, we haven't spoken about what happened last week. Are you upset with me?" His voice was so vulnerable and sincere it was breaking her heart. She didn't bother to even try to look at him and decipher his features in the dark sure that if she did it would make her say or do something incredibly stupid.

    "I live with a Mabari. I've lived with him for years. On farms, in slums and now in a mansion in Hightown."

    "Hawke I don't see what this has to do with anything." Sebastian grabbed her hand and forced her to stop and face him.

    "And you never will if you keep interrupting. Now, as I was saying I live with a big fucking War Dog. He shits on my carpet sometimes. He chews on my furniture. He bit Anders once for not knocking when he was dodging Templars. Do you know why I can't be upset with him when he does these things?"

    "No Hawke. Those are perfectly reasonable things to be upset about and has nothing to do with my question. I would like us to remain friends."

    "You're a moron. I can't be mad with him because he's a War Dog. I knew it the very first day I ever held him. I knew it when I brought with me into my huge house. He is a Mabari. It is a thing of honor pride and distinction. To ask him to be anything except a Mabari would be like... asking me to stop being a Mage. It's who we are Sebastian. Next time perhaps running so fast you knock the crazy guy over would not be the preferable reaction. And who the fuck is that singing?" With that Hawke turned back toward the Tavern and stepped in. Just inside the door she came to a complete stop causing Sebastian to run flush into her back behind her staring at the duo on stage.

    "Well... It appears to be Knight Captain Cullen with one of the Senior Enchanters." Sebastian offered as if Hawke didn't have eyes in her head. The problem was she couldn't quite believe it. She simply stood in awe as the final strains of the song finished.

    "Let this be our prayer, Just like every child, Need to find a place, guide us with your grace, Give us faith so we'll be safe." The Knight Captain and his charge stepped down to their well deserved applause and made their way out. 

    The Knight Captain smiled sheepishly as they reached Hawke and Sebastian. "Evening Champion, Brother Sebastian. Senior Enchanter Evelyn was very excited about this opportunity and I must admit it was quite a bit of good fun." The Senior Enchanter smiled widely and leaned in kissing Hawke on both cheeks. Suddenly she found herself pressed between Sebastian and the Enchanter as she pushed into the Champion.

    "It is quite the pleasure. Perhaps sometime soon we can have a private moment." Her Antivan accent was thick and her meaning unmistakeable. Hawke panicked.

    "I just got stabbed a few weeks ago. I'm not supposed to be standing this long excuse me." And with that she fled across the room cutting across the back of the stage as Merrill was just stepping up. "Hi Merrill! Love your hair! Bye Merrill!" She shoved herself onto the bench between Isabella and Anders. "Hi, 'scuse me. I'm back."

    Isabella laughed. "Hawke, someone is waving from the door way."

    Hawke looked over and seeing the enchanter giving her a little wave as the Knight Commander cradled his face in his palm. Sebastian had just come over and Hawke pulled him down beside her pushing Isabella up onto Fenris's lap. "Do not ever let that woman touch me again. She has grabby hands. She had a handful of... me."

    Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Hawke maybe next time you should try not running away quite so quickly."

    "Shut up Merrill is starting."

    "Des yeux qui font baiser les miens, Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, Voila le portrait sans retouche, e l'homme auquel j'appartiens, Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose." Merrill sang clear and loud.

    Isabella leaned forward and hissed, "Varric, did you know she could do that?"

    "No Ravaini I most certainly did not. Now shut it I'm listening to Merrill and might end up broke by morning." Varric chuckled as the entire bar listened to her sing in silence.

    Just as Merrill finished she fled from the stage nearly tripping over well wishers on the way. "Ohhhhh I'm so embarrassed. I forgot so many of the words. I was so terrible."

    A chorus of no's and you were so amazing's erupted from her friends as they gathered her in with hugs and handshakes.

    Hawke couldn't help but ask, "Was that Dalish? It's so beautiful."

    "Oh uh no... Its Orlesian actually I heard it once when my clan passed through that way and it was just so pretty. I always remembered it."

    Varric cleared his throat gently. "Hawke. We might want to give our attention back to the performers now."

    Marian scowled at him but went completely still as she heard the voice that began to ring out.

    "Feeling my way through the darkness, Guided by a beating heart, I can't tell where the journey will end, But I know where to start." Carver still in his Warden's armor stood atop the stage, there was dirt still on it and in his hair. She could even swear there was a bit of blood on one of his gauntlets but he was the most beautiful sight in the world. "So wake me up when it's all over, When I'm wiser and I'm older, All this time I was finding myself, And I didn't know I was lost, I tried carrying the weight of the world, But I only have two hands, Hope I get the chance to travel the world, But I don't have any plans." Marian tried to hold still but her eyes were already brimming with tears. She knew Gamlen had written him about Mother but had never imagined he would come home. By the time he had finished the two were rushing toward each other. Soon they were hugging and searching the other for any changes since they had last seen their sibling in the deep roads.

    "Andraste's frilly knickers Marian! How much weight have you lost, are you even eating any more?"  
    "Me?! You're as broad as an ox and where did that scar come from."

    "Run in with a Genlock. It's a long story. Come on and introduce me to the man whose nose I'm about to break. He's a new addition." Carvers smile was wide and easy but Marian wasn't entirely sure he was joking.

    "Believe me I wish you had a reason to break his nose." She grumbled before pulling him over to their bench by the wall. "Carver, This is Brother Sebastian Vale. Sometimes Prince of Starkhaven. Sebastian this is my brother Warden Carver Hawke. Only occasionally a tit."

    "Well Carver, it's a pleasure to meet you. But I'm next up to the stage. If you will excuse me." Sebastian tried to step around but was stopped by Varric.

    "Actually it's Broody then you Choir Boy. How you been Junior. My sources and I need to have a chat. I didn't know you were coming back."

    "I didn't know either. Then I had to bribe some drunk seventy silver pieces to let me have his spot on the roster. Who talked the elf into singing anyway?" Carver turned back to see Fenris mounting the stage, and wondered if the man owned anything to wear that wasn't that same suit of armor.

    "Not exactly singing just listen." The gang fell silent as without music Fenris began, his voice low and reverberating. It held a familiar cadence. She didn't know the words, nor could she place what it was that had her recognizing it. It was shorter than most performances and completely lacking the band that accompanied the others. But was still somehow deeply powerful. As Fenris finished and jumped down coming back over to the others he refused to make eye contact with a single one.

    This time it was Sebastian's turn to ask. "I feel as if I should know that but I don't think I've ever heard it before."

    Fenris gave a small snort. "It is simply something you listen to every day. It's the Chant in Tevene. Canticle of Threnodies. The story of the folly of the Magisters. It has become one of my favorites."

    It almost didn't feel quite right to cheer and congratulate such an honest and harsh sentiment, so the only one who spoke was Merrill as she said, "Well it was lovely, Maybe next time you can talk about the Creators."

    "Well, now I feel much better about Varric telling me not to do the chant. I would have felt the fool trying to follow you with the same. If you will excuse me." Sebastian stepped up onto the stage and cleared his throat.

    "Gather weary travelers, I have a tale to tell. It might just save your lives but only if you listen well. 'Cause there before  the breakers, And just around the way, There's a sign that says, 'Beware The Beast of Pirate's Bay!'"

    "That's one I know! Oh how the hell does he know _that!_ " Shrieked Isabella.

    "Oh, don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim, 'Cause if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him. He'll eat you up, he'll spit you out. You'd better stay away. Heed the sign that says, 'Beware the Beast of Pirate's Bay!' Some say he's a serpent that came straight from hell, He came to eat the souls of pirates and other ne'er-do-wells. Some they don't believe it, as for me I've got a hunch. 'Cause they used to have some pirates here. But he ate them all for lunch!" It had more verses than Hawke expected and was most definitely not something she ever thought she'd hear out of him. It was one of those rare moments that forced her to remember he had a life before being a Brother.

    As he finished, Hawke looked a bit puzzled as Donnic pushed past her from behind them. "Excuse us Hawke."

    "Us? What us? No Donnic. I can't do this." Aveline protested unaware that he had somehow committed her to this. He stepped on stage and turned to face her and began to sing as Varric shoved the music into her hands. "They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow. Well I don't know if all that's true. 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you." After only missing two beats Aveline jumped in joining Donnic. People could say a lot of things about Aveline. She was tough. She was blunt. But she was absolutely in love with that man. And they sang in unison. "They say our love won't pay the rent, Before it's earned, our money's all been spent, I guess that's so, we don't have a plot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got. I got you babe." As Donnic slipped into the next Verse he slid to one knee and pulled a ring from his belt. "I got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring?" It caused an abrupt end to the song as the two pulled each other close and kissed as she accepted.  Hawke was just glad she wasn't going to have to help Aveline propose too. Donnic tended to have less of a flair for dramatics apparently. 

    Anders was pushed onto the stage next. And handed the music he had chosen as he began timidly at first. After a few lines he had built enough volume for them to hear him back where the friends sat. "All of my friends say I should move on. She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard. And all my friends say it wasn't meant to be. And it's a great big world, she's just another girl."

    "Hawke," Began Merrill tentatively, "Why is Anders staring at you like that?"

    "Apparently because he want's to test the theory that looks can't kill Merrill." Carver hissed from beside his sister who was steadily trying to sink into the floor.  

    "I could be reeling them in left and right. Something's got a hold on me, tonight. Well maybe all of my friends should confront. The fact that I don't want another girl." Anders had nearly finished when Isabella had made it to the stage and was throwing him off the side toward the doors. Hopefully warning him to run from Carver's wrath. She shoved her music to the musicians and much to everyone's surprise began to dance to match her music quickly distracting the entire bar from the disaster that had just gone down.

    It was mostly nanana but the way the coins flowed it seemed to be her dancing that was making the largest impression. "Cause I may be bad, But I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones, May break my bones, But chains and whips excite me."

    "Well that was an... interesting choice." Muttered Sebastian drawing a chuckle from Fenris.

    "You're not the one who had to be her practice audience for the last week. She was actually afraid of pulling a muscle trying to do some of that." Everyone in the group turned to stare at Fenris as if he had grown three heads. "I had the room to practice, it's not like she could have done it here."

    But it was too late. No one would ever again believe that the two were not involved at all.

    Varric turned to Hawke. "You're almost up. I can't believe you wanted to go last. Most people will be too broke to help vote for you. You've really gotta bring it to get coin out of this crowd at this point."

    Hawke merely laughed. "You bring it, I'll just be happy to perform when everyone is too drunk to remember."

    Varric took to the stage with a dramatic flair and pulled a chair up with him. It was a bit puzzling until he put Isabella into it and began using her as a prop as his voice rang out. She was almost convinced the two of them had conspired to end up dominating the late game competition. "I’m bringing sexy back. You mother fuckers watch how I attack. If that’s your girl you better watch your back. Cause she’ll burn it up for me and that’s a fact"

     Hawke was doubled over laughing by the time he had finished and had to be helped onto the stage. "Alright. I suggest everyone get another drink. You're going to want it in a minute." She sat in the provided chair and began to sing. "I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sit quietly, agree politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything. You held me down, but I got up. Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You held me down, but I got up." She rose to her feet gaining courage as people had begun to clap along and a smile stole over her face. She looked at the collected friends near the stairs. They were the reason she was here. Each and everyone of them were part of what they had accomplished and she couldn't have done it without them. She began to sing louder. "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar. Louder, louder than a lion. 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar!" Hawke was almost abuzz with the thrill of it. It was amazing and as she stepped down it was like the days immediately following the Qunari attack again. There were handshakes and thank you's. People offered congratulations or gratitude and finally she settled back with her friends near the stairs. Things quieted down after that as people filtered off one at a time leaving a little over a dozen mostly regular patrons.

    "That was... amazing. Any idea how much we collected Varric."

    Varric chuckled. "More than we thought but less than we really need to get to everyone. We're still going to have to get volunteer labor for it all." 

    "Excuse me. I'm sorry am I too late? I was trying to wait for it to calm down a little." You could have peeled Hawke off the floor as she turned and saw Orana with a death grip on her lute to one side of the stage.

    "Yes! I mean no! By all means please! I never get to hear you play much. Are you going to do something in Tevene? I think Fenris might enjoy that." Hawke was gushing. Orana had left the house on her own, it was a massive step forward for the young woman.

    "Actually Mistress if it's alright, I do know one song in the Trade Tongue. If it's alright with you." She was so nervous she could have said she was going to do pig calls and Hawke would have encouraged it.

    "No please go right ahead!" She watched as Orana stepped up and slid into the chair and began to play. Hawke went stiff as the first notes fell from the instrument. Carver stepped over with a smile on his face and the hint  of a tear in his eye extending his hand. "My lady whom I have never seen before tonight. Your beauty has stolen my heart. May I have this dance?" Marian nearly choked as she allowed her brother to pull her up and lead her in an old familiar set of steps as Orana sang, "When I was just a little girl,I asked my mother, What will I be, Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me.Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see Que sera, sera. What will be, will be."

    As the siblings turned on the floor Anders was left to stare on in puzzlement. "What are they doing? And what were they talking about?"

    Sebastian smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's their parent's song. You know that if you would listen to her sometime. Maybe you wouldn't have to embarrass yourself on public stages."

    "When I grew up and fell in love. I asked my sweetheart, What lies ahead? Will we have rainbows day after day? Here's what my sweetheart said. Que sera, sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera. What will be, will be." 

    Hawke pulled Carver's coin purse from his belt and added it to hers as she dumped both fully into Orana's collection, causing her brother to chuckle. "There was seventy five sovereigns in there."

    "I will pay you back. Thank you for coming. I'm sorry you missed the funeral." Marian tried to hold back her tears. She hadn't cried since the night she had found their mother.

    "The warden's will deal with it. It's not like I defected. I'm going back. But you needed me and no matter what else family is family."

    "Thank you Carver. Thank you for being you. And mostly thank you for not stepping on my feet in those giant boots." Both siblings laughed and continued dancing even when the song had faded to nothing more than Orana strumming on the lute. Recalling a long ago time when it would be Bethany who would tap out the rhythm and sing, and there would be two couples on the floor. 

    "Mother would be proud of you sister."

    Hawke smiled gently her heart swelling against her ribs. "And Father would be so happy with all you've done Carver. Even if you're no less suicidal."

    "I love you too sister. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed I was not specific as to weather or not he ran for dear life before or after she kissed him. I have my own ideas but I think you have yours too. So whatever you like best go with that. 
> 
> Carver doing the dirty chant its literally the second thing said so you don't have to listen that far in or try and find it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRhb6gHTzWs  
> Somewhere Over the Rainbow by the Chantry Orphans  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XulvnXo6BJk  
> The Prayer Cullen and Senior Enchanter Evelyn  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdChB69luQU  
> Merrill La Vie En Rose  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NK9zdPj-os  
> Carver Hawke Wake Me Up  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y_KJAg8bHI  
> Sebastian The Beast of Pirate's Bay  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcgvLiNYCcA  
> Donnic and Aveline I got you babe.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylGrQVL774k  
> Anders Just Another Girl (yes the visuals have me busting a gut laughing)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BwzP1laWkQ  
> Isabella S&M  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlEdFJpQ8-c  
> Varric SexyBack  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gOHvDP_vCs  
> Marian Hawke Roar  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CevxZvSJLk8  
> Orana Que Sera Sera  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZbKHDPPrrc  
> You have my deepest apologies but I could not find anyone doing the Chant of Light in Tevene much less the Canticle of Threnodies


End file.
